


bad movies make the best nights

by b4b4boo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4b4boo/pseuds/b4b4boo
Summary: You've always been intrigued by Kokichi and one day decide to get to know him better. However, you end up knowing him more intimately than you once thought.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. The night begins

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is only the build up, nothing happens yet lol

Kokichi had bothered everyone with his crazy antics and insane lies. Unlike everyone else however, you weren’t annoyed, but instead felt a strange adoration towards him. When he teased you, you couldn’t help but blush and wish he’d say more things. A couple times he caught you feeling flustered after, responding with “Aww, does Y/N have a crush on me?”. You also remembered that Tenko would get mad at him for assuming such things and it made you giggle, mostly because you knew he was right. You just wanted to know more about him and solve the puzzle that was Kokichi himself. All you wanted was to understand him, and you were determined to do just that.

Right now, you estimated that it was about 11 pm, since it had been about an hour after the night announcement had gone off. Kokichi was probably awake and planning some sort of scheme, so you decided it would be okay to stop by his room and hang out. Of course you needed an excuse though since you'd never really talked outside of a gathering or class trial before, so you decided to say that you had a nightmare and couldn’t go to sleep. If it was anyone else you’d feel bad about lying, but this was Kokichi, he could handle it.

Walking up to his room, you rang his doorbell.

“Who is it?”, You heard the familiar voice behind the door.

“It’s Y/N.”

“Are you gonna come in here and kill me?”, He said with fake terror.

“No Kokichi, I just… need some help.”

“Huh? Help? Ooh, I’m good at helping! But you have to promise to not kill me, okay?”

“I’ll sign a contract if it makes you feel better.”

“Nah, you don't have to do that.”, The door creaked open, revealing the short leader, “Hi, Y/N!”

“Hey, Kokichi.”

“I know why you’re here, you wanna confess your undying love for me, right?”

“Ah…”, You looked to the side, “I just didn’t really know who else to talk to about this…”

“Ooh, are you gonna unleash your emotional baggage on me? But do you really trust someone like me with your secrets?”, He teased, “Did you kill someone and now you’re gonna tell me because no one would believe me if I said anything about it?”

You didn’t answer, playing with your hair.

“Oh my God, you did kill someone, didn’t you? Was it Gonta?”, He laughed.

“Well, I just had a nightmare and I’m kinda scared to go to sleep now…”

“Oh, did you now?”, He looked you up and down, “What was it about?”

“Umm, it’s kinda…”, You trailed off.

“It’s because you didn’t have one, right? I could tell you were lying.”

Could he really tell that you were making it up?

“Umm, well…”

“Haha, I knew it, Y/N! You just wanted to hang out with me, didn’t you?”, Suddenly fake tears welled up as he looked down, “You could’ve just said so, no one wants to hang out with me anyway because they think I’m evil.”

How did he know? How was he able to tell so easily? You needed to know more about him and find out his secrets.

“Well, come in then!”, His tone suddenly shifted back to his usual one, opening the door wide enough for you to enter.

You hesitantly stepped inside, his room carrying his familiar scent and you indulged yourself in it. You just realized how strongly you truly felt about him, and it surprised you.

“So, what’s up, Y/N?”, Kokichi fell onto his bed.

“Um well... I guess I was kinda bored.”

“So you came to me because you don’t think I’m boring, right? Ah, I’m so happy I could cry! Y/N doesn’t think I’m boring, this is excellent!”

“You’re definitely not.”, You giggled.

“So whatcha wanna do, Y/N? Oh wait I know, we could go to the A/V room and watch a movie! What do you think about that?”, Kokichi sat up.

“Yeah, that could be fun.”

“Aw, but you sound disappointed. Did you have something else in mind?”

“Huh, what do you mean?”, You jolted.

“You’re so shy, Y/N. You gotta tell me what’s going on, okay?”, He smiled.

You weren’t planning on confessing to him tonight, you just wanted to get to know him better. You became a little desperate to turn the topic away.

“No seriously, the A/V room is fine, Kokichi.”

“Okie dokie, if you say so. If there’s nothing else, then let’s head out!”, He led the way out of his room, locking the door behind him.

After some chit chat about what happened that day, you made it to the A/V room. You plunged onto the couch as Kokichi looked over the many movies available.

“Hmm, whatcha wanna watch then?”

“Uhh… what do you see over there?”

“There’s some action movies… some comedies… umm..”, He spoke as he scanned the many options, but suddenly squealed, “Ah! There’s a dick on this one!”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah, my poor innocent eyes! Haha, maybe we should give it to Shuichi.”

“Why’s that?”

“Doesn’t he strike you as the secret pervert type? Like he acts all sweet, but he’s really a creep in private?”

“I haven’t really given that much thought if I’m honest.”

“NOW you’re being honest? About time, jeez. You always lie, you know that?”

You didn’t really know what to say to that, so you just let out a giggle.

Suddenly, you had an idea that you were sure that he'd love, “Wait, how about a really bad movie? Like one we can make fun of?”

“Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you!”, His tears once again started, “You’re the only person that understands me!”

“I guess that’s a yes, then?”

“Mhmm! I think this one looks pretty awful, so let’s put it in!”, He walked over to the player and put the CD in.

He plunged down beside you, the couch bouncing slightly as a result.


	2. New experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some things begin here >:)

The title screen appeared and you both laughed at the awful quality.

“Oh my God, Kokichi. What’s this even about?”

“Uh, I think it’s about a mutant crocodile destroying a city or something.”

“What?”, You chuckled.

“I think Monokuma made this to bring us more despair.”

“Probably. Hopefully he didn’t make the other ones, though.”

“Aw no, Y/N! You made me picture Monokuma doing bad things!”

“Sorry, Kokichi.”, You covered your smile with your hand.

As the movie progressed, you soon realized that the acting was unbelievably bad and that when it came to the effects, they were even worse. The two of you couldn’t stop chuckling at it, intermittently dropping jokes. It was safe to say that you both had a blast ripping the film to shreds with insults. When it finally came to an end, you actually felt disappointed.

A little while after the credits began rolling, Kokichi said, “You know, why didn’t we hang out sooner? You totally don’t seem boring at all!”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, you could even join my organization if you want. I’m in need of a new second in command, my current one is on thin ice. You seem fit for the job.”

You weren’t even sure if his organization was real or not, how could you join? You decided to put it off until you knew more about it.

”Umm, I’ll think about it, Kokichi.”

“Aww man, I totally thought you were going to say yes!”

“Sorry, Kokichi.”

“Woe is me...”, He groaned.

“Right.”, You giggled.

“Anyway, what should we do now? Should we leave the dick video in front of Shuichi’s door?”

“He might get scared, Kokichi. What if he isn’t a secret pervert?”

“Do you know a lot about secret perverts? Are you a secret pervert?! Is that why you lured me in here alone?”

“What?”, You were surprised at the sudden turn he made.

“Only kidding, Y/N. But by your reaction, you seemed kind of worried that I might’ve found out your secret.”

“I don’t have a secret like that.”, You were bright red.

Was he purposely trying to fluster you? It definitely did seem like something he’d do…

“You sure?”, He got closer to your face, grinning widely.

“What are you doing?”, You felt butterflies enter your stomach as thoughts raced through your head.

“I know you like me, Y/N.”

“What...?”

“You’ve hinted at it so many times, during class trials and stuff. And on top of that, you’re always staring at me and now you invited me to hang out in the middle of the night.”

He laid a hand on your face, it was really warm and extremely calming.

“Kokichi…”

“I don’t mind at all though, since you’re really pretty. And tonight I even found out that on top of that, you’re also really funny.”

His voice was soft and you felt like you could listen to it forever. You couldn’t figure out what to do but gaze into his dimly-lit eyes. It was like he was a siren, dragging you in deeper every second. Suddenly, you felt a presence on your lips. He landed his own on yours and once you registered what had happened, you closed your eyes and savored the moment. After a couple of moments, he pushed you lengthwise onto the couch so that you were on your back. He laid on top of you, kissing you more passionately than before. A moan accidentally escaped from you, and the boy chuckled.

"You like that, Y/N?"

"Yeah...", You answered.

Smirking at your response, he began kissing your neck, sending tingles down your entire body. As a result, you let out giggles and held onto Kokichi's shoulders while wrapping your legs around him.

“Kokichi, that tickles.”, You managed to say.

“Please let me know if I’m going too far, okay?”

You nodded, trying to hide your flustered expression. He grabbed the arm that was hiding your face and kissed you again.

“Don’t hide your face, Y/N.”, He snickered, “You’re so cute.”

“I’m not cute.”

“Eh, why are you saying that?”, He flashed his infamous puppy-eyes, “You totally are!”

You just chuckled in response and shifted your glance to the side. He pressed his lips against yours again and you noticed he placed his hand on your collarbone, caressing it softly. Soon enough, he was exploring every inch of your upper body. Once in a while, he’d find a spot that’d make you jolt and release a noise. It seemed he made a note of these areas and would go back to them every once in a while, enjoying your reaction when he did. Eventually, he gently slipped his hand under your shirt, which made you release a swarm of unexpected butterflies. As his hand went higher, the hotter your entire body felt. You wanted more and your body was begging for it. His hand reached your breast, forcing you to release yet another moan.

“Your boobs are so soft, Y/N!”, Kokichi grinned.

“Ah, thanks…”

“I don’t usually go for girls, but you’re just too amazing to ignore. You’re really something special, you know?”

He squeezed your nipple gently, causing a new wave of pleasure to ride over you. You weren’t used to being praised like this, especially not by someone like Kokichi.

“Did you know that some people can have orgasms from their nipples alone? That’s weird, right?”

“Really?”

“Mhmm, that’s not a lie at all! Or maybe it was, and I’ve been lied to.”

You chuckled at the comment, realizing he’d snuck his other hand up your shirt. It met his other hand at the back of your bra and tugged for a moment, but eventually, he was successful in unhooking it.

“Did you practice on a doll or something?”

“Very funny, Y/N.”, Kokichi replied to your sarcastic comment, “Hmm, let’s take this off.”

He pulled on the edges of your shirt as you lifted your upper body. Kokichi tossed the garment on the floor next to the couch and proceeded to take off your bra, placing it beside your shirt. He snickered at the sight of your bare chest, and you felt your face turn red yet again. You were never exposed like this before, the new sensation felt really strange but yet you found yourself enjoying it.

“Let’s do something new now, okay?”


End file.
